Secrets, Logan Story
by Jasminexx
Summary: What happens when you meet the love of your life, but there is one particular thing he doesn't know about you? And to make it even worse, there's something about him that you don't know either.
1. Chapter 1

**_Michelle's POV._**

* * *

I started screaming immediately after Kate, my best friend, splashed some seawater right into my eyes. ''_Stop it!_'' I yelled at her while rubbing my eyes with both hands. ''_Oh, you're so easy to get at_'' she said with a huge grin on her face as she jumped to the side to get her surfboard. It was the first weekend of May and the weather was finally starting to get better. Me and Kate had decided to go surfing since we hadn't really had time for that in the last couple of months. Not that I'm such a good surfer, but whatever, it's fun!

''_Check it out!_'' Kate said when I was getting my board. I turned around and saw her doing what she did best, being the biggest idiot ever. While on a wave, she stood on her surfboard, singing some weird hip-hop song and dancing like we use to do in the club. I started laughing and quickly got my board when I heard some other people laughing in the distance. I turned my head and there he was, glancing at me with this facial expression like he just saw some model walking past or something. I couldn't help but just stare at him. His face. His body. His perfection.

**_Logan's POV._**

* * *

I froze instantly with my mouth almost hanging open. I couldn't believe that this was happening, I saw the most beautiful girl ever, and in a weird kind of way, it felt like we already had a connection somewhere. ''_Kendall.._'' I said slowly. ''_Look over there_''. I took my eyes off this girl and looked at Kendall. ''_I know right?! That girl over there is acting mad crazy, it's hilarious!_'' he replied laughing. ''_No no, I mean the other girl_'' I said to him while pushing him to the side. ''_Yeah? What about her?_'' he asked questioningly. ''_Are you serious? Just look at her?!_'' I said, becoming slightly aggressive as usual. ''_She looks cute, but I don't see... Oooooh, I get it, I get it_'' he replied. At this point I could have easily punched Kendall in the face just because of the way he was acting, but I didn't let it get at me.

**_Michelle's POV._**

* * *

He was still staring at me, I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my face. What to do? Go up to him? No, let him do the work. I'm always the one who walks up to a guy, and what did I end up with? Right, nothing. Ignoring was my best option so I firmly grabbed my surfboard and walked into the water again. ''_You're such an idiot KK_'' I said to Kate when I reached her. ''_Oh no, I got their attention, you know?_'' she replied while looking at something behind me. I turned around to see what it was when I saw these two guys getting into the ocean, and that's when my heart stopped for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Logan's POV._**

* * *

Kendall walked right into the water like there was nothing going on. ''_Come on!_'' he whispered to me while I was hesitating to follow him. ''_Okay okay, I got this_'' I replied, trying to sound as relaxed as possible, but it was obvious that Kendall knew what was going on inside my head. We walked up to the girls, Kendall the first one to arrive of course. ''_Hi_'' he said with a cool voice.

I looked at him in disbelief, what was he doing?! It took me a few seconds to gather all my thoughts when he suddenly snapped his fingers in front of my face, causing me to get back to reality. ''_Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Logan, nice to meet you two_'' I said in a very weird way. What was happening to me? I used to be very subtle when it comes to girls, but now, there was something strange going on with me. This one girl obviously had an effect on me, but why?

**_Michelle's POV._**

* * *

''_This is Kate and I'm Michelle_'' I said, staring directly into his dark brown eyes, I could my face turning red when he stared right back. ''_Pleasure to meet you_'' the taller guy with blonde hair said. ''_I'm Kendall_''. Wow. Just wow. It felt like I was dreaming. These guys were absolutely gorgeous! The problem was, I'm the most awkward person you could think of so will things go smoothly at this point? I don't think so. ''_So, uhm, what brought you guys to the beach today?_'' I asked them. ''_Well_'' they both said and started laughing immediately. ''_We just wanted to hang out, do a little surfing and be outside_'' Logan replied in a very uncomfortable way. ''_Yeah, that's pretty much it_'' Kendall added to break the tension a little bit.

We ended up talking some more about the most random stuff, after that we decided to go home since we had been standing at the beach for over two hours. But Kate, sneaky girl that she is, had already managed to get their phone numbers. ''_So I guess we'll talk to you soon then?_'' Kate asked while putting her phone in her bag. ''_Actually, do you two have something planned for tomorrow?_'' Kendall asked in a hurry, worried that we were going to leave already. ''_I don't know, but we have now_'' Kate replied and we all started laughing. ''_Want to join us for some lunch around noon tomorrow?_'' Kendall asked afterward. ''_Sure, sounds fun!_'' Kate and I immediately replied. ''_Great! We'll see you then_'' Logan said while kissing us on the cheeks goodbye.

Surprisingly, this whole thing wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be. Actually, I had an amazing time with them. But I was really nervous for what tomorrow was going to bring.


End file.
